


Omega In Need

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha for hire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Light Spanking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader is having the worst heat of her life and desperately needs an Alpha to get her through it…





	Omega In Need

You groaned when you heard your doorbell ring. Somehow you forced yourself up off the couch and to the door, standing up as straight as you could.

His scent was coming off in waves, nothing out of the ordinary about him. He was a large Alpha, muscle and strength and his eyes were the prettiest shade of green on top of it all.

“Y/N?” he asked, waiting for you to nod. “You sure you want to do this?”

“I already paid you,” you said.

“Just making sure,” he said, stepping inside. “I’m Dean.”

“I’ve never had to do this before,” you said, locking up after him. “This heat won’t go away though.”

“Maybe it’s because your body needed me,” he said, letting his chest press up against yours. A small bit of relief ran through you, Dean backing up and shedding his jacket and boots. “Get your ass in your bedroom. You better be naked and making slick by the time I get there or else.”

“W-What?” you asked.

“Going with the or else option I see,” he said, looking you over slowly. Suddenly he grabbed your waist and pinned you against the closest wall, pressing a rough kiss to your lips. You tugged at his shirt, Dean taking both your hands in one of his and spinning you around, landing a slap to your ass. He shoved his other hand down your sweats, feeling the slick that soaked through your underwear. “Good Omega, already wet for me.”

“Please,” you whispered, arching into his touch, your nerves on fire as he teased your folds through the fabric. “Please, I need it.”

“I’ll say. Sloppiest little Omega I’ve ever seen,” he purred against your ear, a gush of slick damping your underwear further, a light blush spreading over your cheeks when you realized he’d felt that. “So responsive.”

You groaned as he pulled away from you. You instantly reached for his hand, practically sprinting for your bedroom with him, Dean letting you take charge until you crossed over the threshold.

“Strip,” he ordered, sounding like a true Alpha, so many parts of your body already starting to submit without you even thinking about it. Quickly, you removed your shirt and sweats, Dean smirking when you undid your bra and pulled off your underwear, breathing heavy as the handsome Alpha roamed his eyes over you. “On the bed. All fours. Don’t make a sound.”

You thought you should question at least one of his orders but it’d been so long since you’d had a real Alpha to help through a heat, you couldn’t care less about what he had planned.

After you were on the bed, facing your headboard, he moved around behind you, dropping his clothes from the sound of it. The bed dipped and his hands landed on your hips, sliding the biggest cock you’d ever taken in your life right through your folds.

Your mouth dropped open in a silent shout, head falling down as he enjoyed the sudden tight squeeze of your walls around his length.

“Your pussy is amazing, Omega,” he cooed, pulling out and slamming in. You bit your bottom lip to stop the moan that wanted to escape, Dean chuckling as you tensed up. “Keep quiet and I’ll give you a knot like a good girl.”

“I paid for your knot,” you shot back. His hand pressed down between your shoulder blades, presenting your ass up in the air, Dean giving it a stinging slap.

“You paid for an Alpha,” he growled, thrusting in hard, setting a brutal pace that had you panting into the sheets. He used your body like it was only there for his personal pleasure, pounding into it, marking you up with rough fingers and tiny scrapes of his teeth over your pulse point.

The rush of fear at the thought that he could bite in, could claim you and you’d be powerless to stop it…it made you tense up around him, Dean groaning and forcing his knot inside in one go.

“Alpha!” you shouted, coming hard on his knot, Dean moving at a breakneck speed until he was throbbing and coming, pushing you through it and into a second orgasm that made you bury your face into the bed.

“Good Omega,” he cooed when he stilled, shifting himself around so he lay behind you, waiting until his knot went down. You never thought about that part, the being stuck to the Alpha once it was over. Thankfully you were too exhausted to care about any potential awkwardness and Dean seemed more focused on making sure you were comfortable. “How’s your heat?”

“Huh?” you mumbled, using his arm as a pillow, tucking yourself back against his body on instinct.

“How’s your heat Omega? Does it still hurt?” he asked, brushing a strand of hair from your face.

“A little,” you said, closing your eyes. “Much better than before though.”

“I’ll be gentler the next time,” he said, your head turning back as best you could. “You paid me to get you through your heat. I stay until you get through your heat.”

“I paid for an Alpha to fuck me,” you said.

“Sometimes once isn’t enough. I don’t feel comfortable leaving an Omega in pain,” he said.

“Honestly, it still hurts a lot. It’s calmer but I feel like it’s going to come back soon,” you said, closing your eyes, trying to get some rest while you could.

“I’ll stay then,” he said.

Three knots later, you were barely able to stand as you walked Dean to the front door to retrieve his coat and boots, mind in a fuzzy post sex and heat haze.

“Thanks for staying,” you said, wrapping your robe around yourself lazily. “I never had a heat that bad.”

“I’ve never seen an Omega with a heat that bad,” he said, giving you a soft smile. “Don’t be afraid to call our service again. We don’t bite.”

“You bite a little bit,” you said with a giggle, Dean chuckling.

“I nibble. No biting, it’s not allowed,” he said.

“Um,” you said, Dean tying up his boots, giving you a sideways glance. “Is…is it okay if I ask for you next time? I just…I was really nervous about letting a strange Alpha in but you stayed all night to help and you didn’t have to do that.”

“Here,” he said, walking over to a pad of paper you had on your kitchen counter, jotting something down. “My personal number. Give me a call your next heat. Save you some money.”

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
